


Like or Like-Like Me?

by doiezens



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Shy Qian Kun, Soft Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Soft Qian Kun, kun and ten are so cute, theyre in love!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiezens/pseuds/doiezens
Summary: tell me how you feel about me, do you like or like like me? tell me what you really feel, do you like me? just say you do.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Like or Like-Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! heres a cute kunten fluff fic <3 i recommend reading this while listening to like or like like by miniature tigers as this is the song this one shot is based off! please enjoy <3
> 
> author ivan ^_^

kun sighed as he tiredly walked into his classroom, sipping on large iced coffee like everyone else, his teachers words going into one ear and out the other as he was too tired to comprehend what was being said, suddenly he became hyper aware when a short figure with blonde hair and pink highlights bursted into the room, slamming the door open.

“mr chittaphon… you're late.. again” the teacher spoke with a disappointed tone, kun’s heart raced as ten laughed and sat down at the desk next to kuns, “i promised it won't happen again sir!” ten exclaimed with a smile, the teacher didn’t believe him so he just kept on continuing the lesson.

“hey bear boy, hows your day going?” kuns face turned bright red as he got embarrassed and furrowed his brows with a slight pout, “stop calling me that! im not a bear..” ten cooed and pinched kuns cheeks “yes you are!! my cute little bear boy” oh and how kuns heart raced so fast he felt like he was bound to explode, he kept trying to remind himself that they were just friends.

friends.

no matter how much kun didn't want to admit it but he hate that they were just friends, kun has had a crush on ten for almost 3 years, kun couldn't stand the feelings he had, he just wanted ten’s affection towards him to have more of a meaning, he wanted ten to call kun his, in the midst of he thoughts, he suddenly was distracted by a hand waving in front of his face.

he blinked before looking at ten who was looking at him grinning, “hello? earth to bear boy? do you hear me?” kuns mouth turned into a O shape before finally refocusing “oh yeah sorry, just spaced out.. what were you saying?” ten rolled his eyes, “i said, do you wanna come over to my house and study with me?” kun immediately nodded, not caring if he looked too excited, “yeah of course!” 

kun was buzzing with excitement as he made his way to tens house, he was so nervous the rest of the day, being so close to ten, just the two of them made him blush, he finally reached tens door but before he could knock, ten opened the door, “bear boy!” ten cheered and kun felt butterflies, ten let him in and they sat in tens room, getting to studying for around twenty minutes before getting off track and goofing off for awhile, the sun started to set and ten suggested that kun should go home because “you always look exhausted” ten said, sounding actually concerned.

kun rolled his eyes before walking to the door, he hesitated but he turned around and with a slight pink face he nervously said “hey.. ten?” ten hummed, eyes already filled with curiosity.

kun took a deep breath, before shakingly saying “tell me how you feel about me.. do you like or like like me? please, tell me what you really feel about me” ten stared in shock and silence, kun’s eyes started watering in embarrassment and was about to run out until ten grabbed his waist and pulled kun into a kiss.

kun wrapped his arms around ten’s neck as he immediately kissed right back, joy filling them both, a spark of electricity being set off as their lips connected, they fit perfectly.

ten pulled away before smiling, “that's how i feel about you kun.. that's how i always felt about you, i never wanted anything more than for you to just be mine.” kun felt tears of joy run down his eyes as he sniffed “i’m all yours, tennie.” ten giggled, “then would you, qian kun, finally be my lovely boyfriend” kun kissed ten again before saying “i would love to be your boyfriend..” 

ten pulled kun back into his room as they continued to kiss lovingly, before giggling endlessly, they cuddled and pecked eachother and holding hands, they watched tv together and making small talk before falling asleep, kun in tens arms, smiles plastered on both their faces.

this is all they ever wanted. they would not ask for anything different.


End file.
